Pandoras box
by the1theonly
Summary: yuri!
1. Chapter 1

_Every thing around me seemed to be heading in an uneven direction. _

_This is supposed to be the prime of my life_.

_Why do I have this feeling of sadness and heartache when there is no one there to cause it?_

I continue to walk the main road when a girl approaches me. "Hi!" says the short girl with glasses. With a look of what the fuck on my face "Hel-lo! who are you?"

" My name is Pandora," she uttered.

_I wonder what the hell she wants. NO MORE GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!_

"What's yours?' she said in a sweet tone.

"I'm…. Elysia!" I exclaimed sounding a little hesitant.

"I'm just going around looking for interesting people… I just moved here so I really don't have any friends"

_Oh no another loser to add to my existence!_

" Awe that's too sad, well you're in luck cause I have nothing better to do with my life"

What was that for!

**Month later**

"Hey what's up, loser?" Pandora yells from across the park.

"Laughs I'm no loser madam"

I can't believe it's only been a month since I've met this girl and yet it seems like she's become one of my best friends…I'm a sad person aren't I?

"So what's on our agenda for today?" she asked as she takes a swing.

" What we do everyday pinky, try to take over the world mwuahahaha"

Pandora smiled and laughs at the stupid remark.

I don't know what it is about this girl that makes her so unique and different from anyone I've ever met. Her smile is like the sunrise so refreshing. Seems like she's the only person that makes me sane anymore.

So then we go off on our normal routine of bullshit and mayhem. Of course as the more time we spend together the more my head rambles on to a question.

" Have you ever thought of being with a girl?" I blurted out

" Wow! That was random," she laughs

" So have you?" I insisted

" To be honest with you I have but then again I do believe that girls think about another one time in their life and if the say they haven't they full of shit" she said with a glare in her eyes.

"Why are you?" she scolded me.

" Kind of but its no big deal like you said every girl thinks about it one time or another" I said nervously.

I hope she doesn't guess it's her… that would be really embarrassing. Why did I even say I did…well I don't want to seem like a big dork… oh whatever no hints.

"So who is it? Any body I know?" she asked eagerly.

"Nah it was just a thought" covering it up

**Later that night a sleep over at Pandora's house**

_Girls laughter_

"Question for you?" Pandora asked as we laid on her bed throwing popcorn at each other.

" Sure what is it… shoot!" I said as I hit her in the head with popcorn

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked shyly

" Yea once but it was kind of weird cause the kid didn't know how to kiss… it was gruesome saliva all over the place...eh" I said as she laughed at my horrible misfortune.

"Have you?" I asked throwing more popcorn at her for laughing

"No, I don't think I even know how too" she said putting her head down

as if she was ashamed because most girls our age already had their first kiss and of course was bragging about it like they only did it once.

" Eh! That sucks I would help but I don't think I can help well in this situation." I said.

_Why am I lying to myself I know sure as hell… ill kiss the shit out of her… make her panties wet… and…uh...never mind getting carried away with myself stupid!_

" OOH please!! Would u teach me please…its not like were gay or anything so it technically wouldn't mean anything Please! And its not like we have the whole world behind us just think of it as an act to help out a dear friend" she said with a puppy face

omg! I hate it…she's too cute…how could I refuse…but I have to remain my ground…NO! Awe fuck it.

" Ok sure but this is just between us and if anything happens its not my fault" I said for my safety net.

" Ok I promise," she said scrambling to her knees."

So bracing myself for what might come I just kept repeating to myself _"don't get carried away"_ then I just did it… I kissed her.

_Oh shit I just kissed her… with tongue… should I stop… I should stop… but I cant its so mesmerizing … her lips so soft._

I pulled away not knowing what she might say… scared that she might just burst out…yell at me… something!

"WHY YOU STOP FOR?' she said sounding disappointed.

I looked at her not knowing what to say. Did she want it as bad as I did or was it a trick?

" Well shit I didn't want to beast, this is only practice" I blurted.

She grabbed me and threw me down on her bed and I felt her tongue playing with mines.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! What the hell is going on? Did she like it… yea she likes it! Damn she's so beautiful._

So naturally I get into it caressing her every curve. But then she stops and looks at me dead on.

" Is this right? Can we do this?" she said unsure. The look on her face, she wanted to kiss me or run away.

" I don't know I've been asking myself the same question for the past two weeks." Looking deep into her eyes, I didn't want her to get off of me. I didn't want to fuck her or any of that matter. Just the thought of holding her and kissing her again warmed my heart.

" So I was right earlier… I assumed you were talking about me when you asked the question… it only furthered my curiosity of you." She spoke softly.

I have this outrageous feeling that this is a complete setup, I die of shame. 

" I-I umm…" I didn't know what to say. What do you say after somebody just puts you up on the spot after begging you to kiss them.

" Its alright" she smiled and gave me another passionate kiss.

0o I don't know what to say. Was this part of her evil plot to get to me. Did she know from the day we met that she wanted this? WHAT THE HELL MAN…what freaky shit is this? I don't know but I like it!

I hold her back for a moment even thought I REALLY don't want too.

" Did you meet me on purpose?' I asked confused at what the hell just happened to my life.

" Well, didn't I tell you that I like a girl" she giggled and smiled

"You evil thing" I pulled her close and began to kiss her again.

Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to do. But for some reason it felt so right. Like I had to do this. So she began to take off her shirt, while with one hand rattling my pants. I hate being at the bottom so vulnerable. So I flipped her over on her back.

Just how I like it.

I straddled off her pants while caring for her breasts. Making every inch of her body mine. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I just knew that my goal was to satisfy her.

Once I had her completely naked in front of me I paused and studied her body. It was so perfect. Every curve, every scar it made her even more beautiful. I found my way to the jackpot.

It's so pretty! 

If she was a blonde I wouldn't be able to tell. Her cunt just there glistening completely bald in front of me. It was like the main coarse of a meal ready to be devoured. I flicked my tongue back and forth on her clit slowly wanting her to want me more. Frustration written all over her face as I smile. I move my fingers in her slowly. The way her pussy wrapped around my finger I knew she was a virgin. The more wet she became the more I added fingers and began to thrust faster in her. Soon enough a shower of cum ran down my arm… as I licked it up she stopped and began licking her juices off. I turned to the juices that were still coming out of her. Licking all of it up, even made her cum a couple more times after.

I finally got to see Pandora's box! 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I wake up to Pandora sleeping in my arms.Feeling every

deep

breath she takes as she moves in closer for my warmth.I kiss her on her

head.

' What should I do now? When she awakens how do I react? Is this just

another booty call? Jeez I hope not last nite was amazing'

She awakens and I give her a warm embrase.

"Hey!" she says as she lays another passionate kiss on my much awaiting

lips.

"Good morning to you too" I reply with a smile on my face.

"So?" she says.

'Ooo no another aquard moment for the taking'

She rolls over and looks at me

"So what?" I said as if I didn't know what the next question was going

to be.

"Whatz next?... where is this going to go?"

'Good question I must say...and honestly I have no fuccin clue...but I

hope it to be something good.'

"Ionno you tell me!"

She gives me another soft kiss.

"Ionno do you want to go out?"

'Holy shit really? Am I still dreaming or something?..somebody please

pinch me'

"Yea sure"

She smiles and gives me another kiss lasting for a good 20 minutes or

so

'Oh my goodness ...itz addicting!...its hard but I can't help but to

crave for this sexy woman that lyes in this bed next to me'

She gets on top of me and kisses me pationately.

"You ready?"

' Damn it I was born ready!'

Pandora begins so kiss me on my cheeks to my necc fliccering her tongue

like wild fire on my skin. I can't help but to shiver beneath her. She

takes a deep breath next to my ear as she begins to play with it

sending

shivers down my spine.

She plays with my left breast, kissing her way down before engulfing my

right one.

'Oh my goodness...I feel like I fell into a sea of bliss'

A moan escapes my mouth as her saliva from her tongue touches my skin.

Bacc and forth her tongue moves on my hard sensitive nipple. She leans

in to my other nipple. My nipple already erect just from feeling her

breath on my skin.

'Damn I feel so bacced up...'

She kisses down my torso...every kiss with a tingly sensation giving me

goose bumps.

'I want her now! I can't hold this any longer! I want to taste her...

her skin,her warmth,everything.'

She kisses around my much awaiting and very wet cunt.

'The fuccing agony!'

"Babe please don't tease me like this" with much frustration in my

voice.

"Why should I give it to you so soon?" she gives my clit a licc.

I let out a moan.

"Cuz I want you now! I want to feel you!"I say as I pull her in to feel

her soft addicting lips against mine.

As she pulls away she smiles as if she had something up her sleave. At

this moment I don't care cause I want her to please me.

A wet feeling on my clit makes me jump up again.

"Mmmm..."

Bacc and forth, side to side ...fast then slow her tongue moved on my

clit. Pushing my waist up to feel every inch of her hot muscle on my

clit.

'Oh god! What is she doing to me?'

"You like that?" she sayz witha evil grin.

"Yes...ooo please babe oh my goodness!" I moaned with a whelp.

She sticcs on of her fingers in me.

"Babe another one!" I say awaiting another finger of joy.

She shoves another in me. A loud moan eachos through the empty house.

I thrust my pelvis towards her. Wanting to feel her deeper in me.

Wanting her to touch my walls and send my on my orgasmic carpet ride.

"Oooo babe!" I moaned.

"You want me to stop?" Pandora asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

She smiles and begins to fucc me harder.

"Oh shit!" I gasped out as a tear rolled down my face.

I pull her in for another kiss, trying to stop the moans from comming

out. She kisses me on my necc as she fuccs me crazy.

Moaning out of control, more tears of pleasure running down my face.

She stops as my orgasm flows out of my vagina like water.

"Damn,look at my hand" she says as she shows me her whole hand covered

in my juices.

Succing one finger at a time I taste my juices on her skin.

"I love the way I taste!" as I licc my lips.

She giggles "me too!" she exclaims as we begin to make out again.

Pandora lies down next to me and holds me in a embrace.

"You feeling good?" she says as she caresses my stomach.

"Yea!" I say trying to catch my breath.

"I've got a idea!" she says with a grin.

'Ok now I'm scared... first she gives me the best fucc of my life now

this...dramatic music please!'

"Lets make a fuccing game... every time we fucc we have to out due one

another"

"Hmm...sounds like a challenge" I said with a big grin.

I get on her and give her a passionate kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
